


Humiliation

by The_thirst_is_real



Series: The master and his slaves [11]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Humiliation, M/M, Master Liam, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Past Abuse, Slave Harry, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6538063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam punishes Harry using a ball gag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humiliation

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rquest from Liz. This is a very different Master Liam, it's really new to me.

'Harry's life was a living hell. He had never in his entire life had felt love, comfort or compassion from any human in his life before. He had been abandoned by his mother when he was 3 days old, abused by the evil people who ran the orphanage, then was sold into slavery at the age of 6 and had spent the next ten years of his life being sold and bought for different men. He had been abused, raped, beaten, starved and left for dead by these cruel men. The only thing that Harry wished for in his life was for a peaceful life, where he didn't have to worry about cruel men. 

But when he was bought for Liam Payne, this wish became non existent as Liam Payne was the most horrible master he had ever had. He was a vile arrogant man who didn't care for anyone but himself. He bought Harry for his own pleasure and never cared for the younger boy, just using him as a piece of meat. 

"Boy!" A voice screamed as the door opened, it was Liam who could see a naked Harry lying on the floor, trying to get to sleep. The boy sat up and got on his knees. "Good morning master." Harry said politely. "Shut it now you lazy piece of shit and stand up." Liam said bitterly as Harry stood up. He looked down to the floor, not daring to look at the cruel man. 

"Now the cook has said you stole some bread from the bin yesterday." Liam said bitterly. "I'm sorry master." Harry said quietly, knowing he couldn't lie. "I was so hungry, it was only a tiny bit, please forgive me." Liam suddenly slapped the boy on the face, making him cry. "You fucking greedy shit, don't you think I feed you enough all ready?" Harry knew that answer already, he was barley fed, just the occasional cold mush, which tasted horrible. 

"Well for your obvious greed and ungrateful nature, for the rest of the day, you will be wearing a ball gag while you are doing your chores." Liam said showing the red ball that was on a leather band. Liam roughly placed the gag in Harry's mouth and tied the clasp roughly. "Now I expect you to keep that on all day. Now get to the kitchens and do your chores." Liam left the room straight after and slammed the door shut.

Harry walked down the long halls of his master's mansion. He walked slowly, completely naked and the gag still in his mouth. He tried to ignore the harsh stares of Liam's staff who looked down at him and said cruel things behind his back. He walked to the large kitchen where he would spend most of his days, doing small jobs that Caroline the head chef would give him. The young boy eventually got to the kitchens, seeing Caroline prepping some food. 

"There you are." She said bitterly looking at the boy and seeing the boy wearing the gag. "Ah your master's finally gagged, about fucking time, at least I won't have to hear all your whining all day. Now get on with the potatoes, they won't peel themselves." The boy just nodded and went to the corner where a sack of potatoes where sitting. The naked boy sat down and started peeling the potatoes, not wanting to cause any more trouble. 

Hours later, Harry had to go back to his room. He had spent the day peeling potatoes, taking rubbish outside, cleaning the kitchen floor and other horrible jobs that he was forced to do everyday. He went back to his room as quick as he could, the gag still in his mouth and feeling exhausted. When he went to his room, Harry saw Liam standing at the door, looking a little angry. 

"You've took your fucking time boy. How long does it take to get here from the kitchens?" Harry just looked down, not daring to say anything. "Get in." Liam commanded as he went in the tiny room that had no furniture in. Harry went in and waited for his master to say something. "I see you haven't took that gag off. But I'm still going have punish you. 50 whips of the flogger." Harry just gasped as Liam took off the gag and told him to kneel. Harry obeyed and knelt down. 

Liam got the flogger which had the sharp edges. He started whipping the boy, making Harry scream in pain. Liam ignored his screams and kept on flogging, seeing blood dripping from the boy's back. He whipped as hard as he could wanting to hurt and ruin the innocent boy, because to him, he was just a slave, he meant nothing to him but his property to use and abuse.

After the 50 whips, Liam could see blood coming from the lashes on Harry's back, not that Liam cared. Harry laid down in the hard cold floor, trying to recover and attempting not to cry. "God, you are such a waste of space, no wonder your own mother left you." Liam said in spite and left the room, slamming the door and locking it. Harry started to cry out loud, he cried for his pathetic life, his horrible mother who left him, all his cruel masters he has had over the years, all he wanted to do was die, he didn't want to live anymore and now, that's all he wanted from this pathetic life.'

 

"Harry? Harry! Baby wake up!" A voice said to Harry, making the boy wake up with a jolt. He sat up in the dark room, he was in the large bed of the master bedroom. He saw his master Liam next to him, his usually happy brown eyes were filled with concern as he had woken up to the younger boy screaming in his sleep. "Harry, are you ok? What's wrong?" Liam asked quietly, as Harry realised it was all a dream, the horrible life, the abusive Liam, the ball gag, all of it, it was just a dream.

Harry suddenly cried at the dream and Liam got him in a hug, keeping him close. "Hey baby," the older mans said softly. "It's ok, everything's ok." Harry just kept crying, holding onto his master as he got all of his emotions out of his body. After a few minutes, Liam realised why Harry was crying. "Did you have a bad dream love?" Liam asked. Harry just nodded. "Yeah daddy, it was scary." Harry replied softly, finding comfort in the name her calls his master. "Oh baby boy, it's ok, it's only a dream, it's finished now. I'm here." Liam said as he could see Harry was calming down. "Kitten, do you want to make you some warm milk?" Liam asked, knowing warm milk would calm the boy down. Harry just nodded as Liam picked him up and took him to the kitchen.

Before Liam and Harry went to the kitchen, Liam checked on Louis, Sophia and Niall, his other slaves who were sleeping in their own room. He opened each door and saw each slave were sleeping peacefully in their own beds. Liam then went down to the kitchen with a still tired Harry, who looked at little down. He placed the boy on a seat as he started to prepare making the warm milk.

Harry laid his head on the table, watching his master as he turned on the stove and placed a pan on the stove. He poured the milk in and let it warm up, adding some honey as he knew it helped Harry sleep better. Liam looked at his youngest slave, who looked deep in thought. The older man had never seen Harry be so scared of a dream before and it looked like it affected him a lot. "Baby, are you going to tell me about your dream?" Liam said softly, as Harry looked a little scared. "I can't daddy, it's too horrible." The younger boy replied.

Liam had finished the milk and poured it in a glass, walking over to Harry and Sitting next to him. "Kitten, you don't have to be afraid, we all have nightmares." Liam said as Harry looked at him. "Do you have nightmares daddy." Harry asked innocently. "Of course love." Liam replied, his nightmares where usually about one of the slaves getting took away from him, or one of them getting hurt. "Come on Harry, I won't be mad, tell me." Harry just sat up and sighed, as he started to tell his master his nightmare.

"I dreamt about you master, but you were a horrible master who treated me badly. You left me naked, you starved me and abused me like my other masters. I had stolen some bread from the bin and you punished me by putting on a gag on me as I worked in the kitchen. Then you whipped me 50 times, making me bleed. Then you told me how my mother left me and how I deserved all the horrible things that had happened in my life."

Harry started to cry again, as Liam took in what Harry just said. He knew Harry has had nightmares before about previous masters who were cruel to him, but he never had one about Liam being cruel. It made him feel as if he wasn't doing a good job. "Harry, look at me." Liam said as Harry looked up at his master. "I promise you, with all my life and everything I own. I would never put you through that. I care for all four of you too much to be that type of master. You four are the most important people in my life and I would be nothing without you all."

Harry smiled at Liam, happy with the reassurance. "Thank you daddy. That means a lot to me." Harry hugged his master close, feeling more comfortable now. Liam and Harry just stayed like this for a few minutes until they let go and Harry drank his milk. "Come on baby, lets go to bed, I bet you'll be tired." Harry just nodded as the two left the kitchen and went back to Liam's room. Master and slave laid down on the bed and Harry fell asleep straight away as Liam watched him sleep, knowing that his slave was in peace. Liam feel asleep soon after, knowing Harry was from the smile on the young boy's face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed that little twist, I would never let Liam be like that to his slaves.


End file.
